Stormy Confessions
by Xcontents.pricelessX
Summary: A storm traps Elphaba with Glinda and Fiyero for spring break. Will Elphaba finally admit her true feelings to Fiyero? Rated T to be safe. FLUFF! Thou hast been warned
1. Storms

**Okay! So I've decided to put up a fanfic about one of my FAVORITE musicals EVAH! Of course, I'm talking about Wicked :D I'm thinking this will have a range of 3-5 chapters. Maybe 6 if I need it. But I won't continue unless you think I should :) So here ya go**

* * *

_Really, how did I end up here with him of all people? _Elphaba thought. She and Fiyero were sitting in a closet somewhere in his castle at Kiamo Ko, pondering how they got stuck in this situation. At least Elphaba was. Fiyero was giving her the silent treatment and sat as far away from Elphaba as he could, which wasn't far considering the size of the closet.

"Fiyero-"

He promptly turned his back to the guilty Elphaba and crossed his arms. She, in turn, sighed, sat down on a bucket, and put her head in her hands.

"I should've just said no to Glinda…"

"No, no, _no_, NO!" shrieked one Miss Glinda Upland, storming into her dorm room.

"What's the matter now Glinda?" asked her green roommate, her eyes never straying from her book.

"Oh Elphie, Fiyero just told me he wouldn't be able to come to my house over the break! He has to go look after his summer house in Kiamo Ko. This _totally_ ruins everything!" She ended with a dramatic flop on her bed, sinking into the plush pink pillows.

Seeing her best friend so desperate, Elphaba put her book down, sat beside Glinda, and patted her back, looking expectantly for her to continue. When no further details were told, she gently said, "Ruins what, Glin?"

"My whole m_ake-Fiyero-fall-in-love-with-me_ plan," Glinda replied, giving her a look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now what should I do?"

"Well there's not much you _can_ do," Elphaba replied, then added jokingly "Unless you surprise him at the castle in Kiamo Ko."

Glinda immediately bolted up on her bed with a huge grin on her face. "Elphie, you're a genius!"

"Uh oh, I know that look. What are you up to now?" she asked, full of apprehension.

"I'm going to go to Kiamo Ko!" Glinda was practically bubbling over with excitement.

"But you can't go all by yourself and you certainly can't go with Fiyero – that would ruin the surprise," Elphaba said, trying to save her friend from certain embarrassment with logic.

Glinda's smile faltered for a moment before it was back, full-strength, showing off her pearly whites. "Well you'll have to come with me then."

Elphaba's eyes widened with fear. "No! I mean… I would only be a third-wheel to you guys."

"Then just come to drop me off," Glinda said with a wave of her hand. "I honestly don't want to be alone."

Elphaba sighed as Glinda pulled a pout on her. "Fine, but I'm only dropping you off. I'm not staying! You wouldn't want me there anyway." Though Elphaba wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Glinda, or herself.

Elphaba made sure that the two were at the train station promptly at 7:00 that night. While Glinda was fussing over whether or not she had enough clothes packed in her four suitcases, Elphaba had only the two tickets for the train in her hand. She rolled her eyes when she saw Glinda having trouble putting her suitcases overhead and reached easily to put the other three up. Glinda smiled and sat in one of the two seats by the window.

"Isn't this exciting? I've never been on a train before! I mean a carriage, sure, but never a train!"

Elphaba nodded along to Glinda's babbling and quietly took her seat across from Glinda. In truth, Elphaba was as excited, probably more so, than Glinda was about being on a train. It may have been the fact that the landscapes were rushing past her as the train sped toward Kiamo Co. Her eyes never left the passing mountains or the sparkling river that ran along-side the train tracks. She was so caught up in what was going on outside that she didn't realize they had slowed down until Glinda tapped her knee and told her that they announced that the train would arrive any moment now. When it came time to unload, Elphaba handed the luggage back to Glinda, who handed it to the man helping passengers.

Hopping off of the train after Glinda, Elphaba looked around the smiled. Right before her was a small little village with a few shops here and there, and beyond that, sitting along the mountains was a large castle. Her sight was suddenly blocked as a man and his shabby carriage pulled up in front of her.

"Need a lift, young ladies?" he asked in a slightly southern accent.

"Yes, in fact we do," Glinda said politely with a smile. "We need to go to that castle up there."

The man's eyes immediately narrowed with suspicion. "Sorry, but no one is allowed up there except for the royal family. No exceptions."

"I understand, but-"

"**No** exceptions."

"Listen mister," Glinda said icily, all traces of kindness disappearing from her voice. "I am engaged to Fiyero Tiggular and, so help me, if you don't escort me to my soon-to-be summer home, I will make sure the only job you see includes horses and a scooper!"

This seemed to do the trick because the driver's eyes widened and he immediately hauled the suitcases into the carriage and opened the door for Glinda, mumbling something of an apology as she got in. Elphaba had just enough time to jump in before the driver got the horse galloping toward the castle. The short ride there, Elphaba merely sat, looking profoundly upon Glinda and her way of getting her way. Neither noticed how dark clouds had seemed to form overhead. When the carriage stopped suddenly, the door was flung open and the man apologized once more for his rudeness and set Glinda's bags down, quickly driving away once the two were safely on the ground. Glinda thought nothing of his behavior and immediately walked up to the giant double doors, giving them a firm knock. Apparently, the way that they seemed to be hand-carved with diamonds in them didn't seem to surprise Glinda. Elphaba, however, walked up and rang the doorbell, very much intrigued by how intricate the metal around it seemed to bend.

Suddenly, a door was flung open to reveal a disgruntled Fiyero. "Yea yea, I heard you alr-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a beaming Glinda and a surprised Elphaba standing in his doorway. "Uhh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Fifi!" Glinda shrieked, throwing her arms around Fiyero's neck. "Surprise!"

Fiyero's arms automatically went around Glinda's waist, as Elphaba unhappily noticed. "Glinda has decided to come and spend the break with you," Elphaba stated, still glaring at Fiyero's arms.

Fiyero noticed and untangled himself from Glinda, keeping hold of one of her hands so as not to hurt her feelings. "Really? You two decided to come visit me? Well I didn't know you actually liked me, Elphaba."

"Actually I'm not staying," Elphaba informed him, ignoring his snarky tone. He knew he was only pretending, but it still sometimes affected her.

At this news, Fiyero's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes showing genuine confusion and...sadness? But why would he be sad that Elphaba wasn't staying? This confused Elphaba a great deal.

Just as Fiyero opened his mouth to speak, there was a huge clash of thunder. Elphaba cringed as she felt the icy raindrops ferociously hit her back.

"Well, you can't go out in this weather. Get inside at once or you'll catch a cold," Glinda ordered, leaning away from the heavy showers that suddenly started to pour. "Why don't you stay here until it stops raining?"

"Yeah, there's more than enough rooms here," Fiyero added.

Elphaba hesitated. On one hand, she didn't want to see anymore of Fiyero and Glinda flirting and kissing than necessary. But having the chance to spend more time with Fiyero was weighing heavily on her mind. Then there was the storm to keep in mind.

"Come on, you can't stay outside," Fiyero said softly, putting a hand on Elphaba's arm.

At the contact, Elphaba's stomach erupted into a million butterflies. She immediately yanked her arm away, missing the brief show of hurt on Fiyero's face before he masked it into nonchalance.

"No, it's not that ba-" The end of her sentence was drowned out by a deafening roll of thunder. Reluctantly, Elphaba muttered a "Fine." and stepped past Glinda into the castle.

* * *

**Alrighty, just click this little button and tell me if I should continue or not! But I probably will... I already have some of the next chapter written. ;D So tell me what 'cha think!**


	2. Running and Confrontation

**Alright! 10 review on the first chapter? Awesome! Virtual ice cream party to all of you! On a side note, NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME! WOO! Now that I have that out of system,**** here is the next chapter for all of you readers :)**

**(ps, to answer a question that has been asked, this story takes place after the lion cub scene in the musical, but Elphaba never goes to the Wizard. Just because I don't want her to become the 'Wicked Witch'. So ya, _after_ the lion cub scene and _no_ Wizard :D)**

* * *

Fiyero led the two upstairs and on the right, showing them two rooms in which they could freshen up and, in Elphaba's case, change into dry clothes.

"I think there are a few clothes in here if you want to use them," Fiyero said, opening the closet in Elphaba's temporary room. When Elphaba scrunched her nose in disgust, he added, "Unless you'd rather use Glinda's clothes."

Elphaba's eyes widened at this and she promptly shoved Fiyero out with a, "I'll be right out."

Fiyero smiled as the door slammed shut behind him and leaned against the wall. With Elphaba here with him, maybe having Glinda visit wouldn't be so bad.

_Wait!_ His mind screamed. _Shouldn't you be __happy__ that your girlfriend is here to see you?_

_Well, I guess… but Elphaba came to see me!_

_She didn't come to see _you_. She came to drop off Glinda._

_Part of her might have wanted to see me though…_

_How many times do we have to go over this? She does not like you that way. Plus she's your girlfriend's roommate and best friend. Off. Limits._

His rational side was right. There was no way that Elphaba would like him. She was so smart and beautiful and he was just a party boy in her eyes. He sighed and proceeded to walk downstairs to the kitchen and get dinner started.

~XXX~

Elphaba once again rolled her eyes as Glinda fed Fiyero some spaghetti from her plate. Their flirting had been going on all throughout dinner and, honestly, she was getting tired of it. If they flirted one more time, she was sure to blow! As this thought came into her head, Glinda tossed her hair back with a hand and laughed at something that Fiyero said.

Without a word, Elphaba stood up and ran out of the dining room, heading for the stairs. She desperately needed to calm down and the only way to do that was to find a few books to read. She ran up the stair and took a left, then a right, another right, and ran inside the first door she saw. Slamming the door behind her, she sunk to the floor, grasping her legs and plunging her head into the safety of her knees.

_Get a grip. You knew they'd be like this,_ her brain scolded.

_Yes, but why does it hurt so much?_ She asked back.

_Are we really going over this again?_

_Yes. _

_You love him._

_No I don-_

_Yes you do! Now you either go tell him or give him up._

…

She made a good point. It was time to stop wallowing over Fiyero and go for it. What's the worst that could happen? You can't lose something you never had.

Elphaba finally looked up to see the room she ran into. Looking around, she noticed it was a fairly simple room. A bed, a desk, a dresser, and a small mirror by the bed. To her right, and opposite the bed, Elphaba spotted a door.

Curiosity piquing her interest, she stood and walked slowly to it, resting her hand on the handle. A slight tug and the door opened silently to reveal a small staircase leading down and turning to the left. All remaining thoughts of Glinda and Fiyero fled her mind as Elphaba started to descend the mystery stairs.

The stairs were mildly short; after the left turn, she immediately faced another door. She opened this door and smiled to herself. Before her stood a secret library. It wasn't all that large. A few bookcases packed to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. There were no windows due to the fact that it was in the middle of the castle, but there was a rather old chair set on a rug with a small table and an oil lamp beside it.

Elphaba walked along the bookshelves, running a hand over the books. She stopped in front of one that was sticking out of the shelf. Elphaba pulled it out and opened to the first page. Without looking up, she walked over to the chair and sunk down slowly into it, surprised by its softness. So caught up in the book, she didn't hear another person enter the room and come up behind her.

"Wuthering Heights, my favorite."

Elphaba jumped at the sudden voice and her head whipped to the left to come nose-to-nose with one Winkie prince. Her heart jumped at his close range and the fact that he came after her. Then she remembered why she ran out in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stiffly.

"Well considering this is my library, I should be asking you that," he replied, not moving from his position.

Elphaba's eyebrows arched slightly at this information. "You read?"

"Hey, I like a good book just as much as a party," Fiyero stated defensively.

"Oh it's just hard to believe that _you_ of all people love to read." Elphaba mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she stop being rude to him? He was sure to hate her soon.

Fiyero's face turned serious in that moment as he said, "Elphaba, it's just me. You can stop being snarky."

"Well pardon me if I am not in a pleasant mood after I watch my best friend flirt shamelessly throughout the entire dinner!"

"That's why you ran out?" Fiyero asked incredulously. "Elphaba, Glinda flirts with me all the time at Shiz."

"Well it's usually toned down a bit," Elphaba snapped. Then she froze. "Wait, you said **she** flirts with **you**. Don't you flirt back?"

Fiyero shuffled his feet and looked away from Elphaba. "Well, I guess I do. Just not as much as I used to."

Elphaba wasn't really sure how to react to this new piece of information. _'Not as much as I used to'_ means that he might like someone else.

_Maybe it's you!_

_Shut up!_

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not that into it anymore." He then quickly added, "The relationship, not the flirting!"

_Now's your chance. Tell him!_

_Now's your chance. Tell her!_

"Fiyero-"

"Elphaba-"

They both started, then stopped when they realized they talked at the same time. The two shared a look then started laughing.

"You can go first," Fiyero said once the laughter subsided.

"No, no, you go," Elphaba said, shifting in her seat to face Fiyero fully.

"Okay." Fiyero took a breath, then looked Elphaba directly in the eyes. Her brown orbs showed her curiosity to what he was about to say. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him. "Listen Elphaba, I-"

He was cut off by a small voice from the stairs. "Fifi? Are you down here?"

The two groaned inwardly as Glinda's head popped into view.

"Oh, there you are. What are you two doing?"

"Fiyero just came to see if I was okay," Elphaba said smoothly. "Which I am. I'm sorry for running out. I guess I just needed some air."

"In a stuffy library?" Glinda asked, wrinkling her nose. "Seriously, when was the last time someone was down here?"

Elphaba caught Fiyero's eye and gave him a small smile to let him know his secret was safe. He nodded and smiled back.

"Well, it's getting rather late, isn't it? I think we should get to bed," Fiyero said, stepping out from behind the chair.

Glinda nodded and hurriedly ran up the stairs. Elphaba started to follow when Fiyero lightly grabbed her elbow, effectively stopping her. "Hey," he said. "I still need to talk to you later."

Elphaba nodded, her heart fluttering at the thought of another secret meeting with Fiyero. Once he let go, Elphaba had to restrain herself from skipping up the stairs in glee. She did, however, run down the hallways to her room when Fiyero was out of sight. Upon entering her room, Elphaba shut the door and flung herself onto the bed, her hair flying around her head.

Elphaba fell asleep that night smiling with the thought of what Fiyero wanted to say to her the next morning.

* * *

**Reviews are to me as Elphaba is to Fiyero :) Share some of the love?**


	3. Game Night!

**Hey y'all! This is just a short little piece since I didn't really feel like writing today. My computer broke! Well, not literally, but it may as well have! My internet and speakers aren't working for some reason, so I'm borrowing my sister's for the little time it takes to post this up. I'll try to have a new chapter up soon :) Oh, and 18 reviews? WOO! Here is your next chapter!**

* * *

Evidently, Elphaba realized that he wouldn't actually have a chance to talk with her. Glinda spent every moment she could whisking Fiyero away from Elphaba or asking to talk to him privately. Lately though, Elphaba noticed that Glinda's behavior towards Fiyero was changing, almost in a sisterly fashion. Curious was an undertsatement as to what Elphaba was feeling towards this.

**~XXX~**

Fiyero was practically giddy about this week so far. Not only had Glinda taken their break-up well, she decided to take it upon herself to set him up with Elphaba. "You two would be so cute together!" she had said. The two would go off to talk about how they could possibly get the two of them together, despite how badly Fiyero wanted to stay with Elphaba.

But the two had to work quickly because, although the storm was still berating them after 2 days, they were running out of time.

So Glinda decided to move into action that night.

**~XXX~**

"ELPHIE!"

The shrill noise coming from the bottom of the stairs pierced Elphaba's ears all the way from her perch on her bed, causing her to wince. She sighed, closing her book, and walked out of her room, heading towards the source of the noise.

"What, Glinda?" she asked irritably.

"Come down here, we're going to play a game!" the pink ball of fluff responded cheerfully before bouncing into the living room.

Elphaba followed with a sigh to see Fiyero sitting by the fire with games all around him. A giggle made its way from her throat and she clamped a hand over her mouth as Fiyero looked up.

"Was that you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. I'm just observing how much you look like a child." Elphaba said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Fiyero mimicked the movement and jut his bottom lip out. "I do not."

Another short burst of laughter escaped her lips, causing Elphaba to quickly cover her mouth with her hand, but Fiyero smiled as he pointed a finger at Elphaba. "Aha! I told you!"

Glinda spoke up at this point, clearly feeling left out and wanting to move along. "Okay then! What shall we play first?" when neither one answered, she walked over and picked up **SORRY**. "Here we go. Elphaba, dear, help me set it up."

**~XXX~**

Soon enough, Elphaba was beating both of them. Fiyero was taking it hard because it was always him that she bumped back to home. (She didn't have to worry about Glinda because the poor girl was still stuck at home.) as Elphaba sent yet another one of his pieces back to home, Fiyero huffed and said, "Can we play another game?"

Glinda nodded fiercely and Elphaba smirked. "Sore loser, Tiggular?"

"No," he sneered. "But Glinda hasn't really played yet."

"Fine," Elphaba sighed, and turned around in search for another game as Glinda put up their current one.

As soon as Elphaba's back was turned, Fiyero leaned over and whispered to Glinda, "When is this 'plan' going into action? I hate losing."

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the perfect moment,' she replied, then straightened up when Elphaba turned around.

"Alright, **Monopoly **anybody?"

**~XXX~**

Two hours later, Elphaba had nearly all of the squares and was quickly cleaning the two out. Fiyero, in the meantime, was fuming visibly.

Once more, he rolled, and once more, he landed on one of Elphaba's squares causing her to, once more, smile triumphantly. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself away from the board game, crossing his arms and glaring in the opposite direction.

"Fiyero," Elphaba said in disbelief. Seeing that he was truly upset, Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Fiyero, does it really bother you that I'm winning?"

He turned farther away from her in response.

"It's just a game Fiyero, stop acting like a baby!" Elphaba scolded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Elphie…" Glinda said, her tone one of warning.

"No Glinda, he's acting ridiculous!" Elphaba gestured to Fiyero's current position.

"But still, Elphie-"

"Seriously, he needs to either stop acting childish or I'm going home – storm or no storm."

Glinda gulped. This _so_ wasn't part of her plan. Elphaba couldn't leave yet and the two needed to stay on good terms with each other. Suddenly, a light bulb flickered on in her head. Glinda smiled to herself before standing up, grabbing both of them, and towing them towards a nearby closet. She briefly let go of them to open the door, only to shove them in and lock the door behind them.

The two stood inside the closet in shock as Glinda said, "I will not have anyone leaving this closet, or house for that matter, until the two of you are the bestest of friends…or more!"

And with that, Glinda proceeded to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. Boy was she starving.

* * *

**Hmm, so what did ya think? Just something I threw together last night during the storm over here. (Ironic, isn't it?) You know what to do from here!**


	4. Closet Time

**Hello to all readers! I don't have a big ol' author's note this time. Nothing really to say. Weird. Wait, I do. 26 reviews! You guys have no idea how much that means to me :D Virtual hugs to all of you! So without further ado, here is chapter 4 :)**

* * *

"Fiyero-"

Elphaba sighed as Fiyero turned away from her and crossed his arms, pointedly ignoring the green woman.

Elphaba sighed once more before proceeding to sit on a bucket, placing her head in her hands.

"I should've said no to Glinda..." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Elphaba quickly said. "Wait, are you talking to me now?"

"...No."

Elphaba's hands fell from her face as she sat straighter. "Fiyero, I'm really sorry. I was really out of line."

"Yeah, you were." He interrupted.

"But," Elphaba continued. "Could you please forgive me so we can get out of here?"

"That's why I should forgive you? So you can go?" Fiyero spat, turning to glare at her.

Wrong choice of words, Elphaba thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to be mad at me."

Again, Fiyero fell silent and Elphaba's shoulders slumped in defeat. It would take a while for Fiyero to cool off.

~XXX~

This plan was perfect! Fiyero thought. He would pretend to be mad at her, which would make her want to do anything for him to forgive her, resulting in the two going out!

I'm a genius. Fiyero thought, smiling triumphantly to the wall.

What he didn't expect to occur was for her to quit trying to get him to forgive her. That was not part of his plan.

Maybe she's thinking of another way for me to forgive her. Yeah, that's it.

But as the minutes ticked by, she remained silent; her head buried into her knees as she curled up on top of a bucket.

Finally Fiyero gave in and turned around, returning his arms to his sides.

"Is that how you expect me to forgive you? By staying quiet?"

Elphaba looked up in surprise at Fiyero. "How would you go about it?"

"Well," He began, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "First, I would apologize-"

"Done that," Elphaba pointed out.

"Repeatedly-"

"Yup."

"And if that didn't work, I would try and convince them of how sorry I was."

"How would you do that?" She asked, clearly amused at his approach to apologizing.

Fiyero paused, thinking of the ways he could answer, all of his options leading to either a really good ending, or a really really bad one.

He decided to take the risk and slowly walked towards her, answering with, "First, I would start with some sort of physical contact." He pulled Elphaba off of her seat and into his arms in one quick, fluid movement, appreciating the slight blush that graced her features. "Then I would look into their eyes." He paused to do so with the green goddess in his arms. Looking into her brown pools, he noticed how she looked at him - I mean, she really looked at him, not as the frat-boy he's been known to be. Just him. The way her eyes pierced into him, it was almost like she was truly looking at him for the first time.

"Yero," She whispered, bringing Fiyero out of his trance.

"Yeah," He said just as quietly, his breath fanning out on her face.

Her eyelids fell closed, against her will, and she drank in his scent as she shakily said, "You were talking."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." He cleared his throat to continue, but his voice stayed at the same level as hers. He moved his hand to put a stray piece of hair behind her ear, a warm feeling filling his stomach as she leaned into his touch. Keeping his hand there, he said, "Next, I would... just..."

Then he kissed her.

It was really just supposed to be a light touch of the lips, but it seems that she had other plans in mind. Just as he was about to pull away, she locked her arms around his neck, preventing him from escaping. Surprised by her boldness, but never one to disencourage such a beauty, he eagerly accepted her intoxicating kisses. His knees nearly turned to jello when he felt her tongue gliding over his lower lip.

_~XXX~_

_Sweet Lurline, I'm kissing him! He's kissing_ me_!_

As she felt his tongue circling hers, Elphaba's knees nearly gave out from pleasure. Never, in her wildest imaginations, did she expect him to kiss her- much less with this much enthusiasm. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Elphaba and she tore her lips from his, albeit reluctantly.

"Glinda!" She managed to gasp.

Fiyero, for his part, looked a bit dazed and confused as to why she pulled away. "Not Glinda. Fiyero." With that, he leaned towards her once more.

"No," Elphaba placed her hands on his chest, halting his movements. "What about Glinda?"

Fiyero drew his head back to look her clearly in the eyes. "What about her?"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba stepped away from his arms. "She's my best friend and you're her boyfriend! We can't. We just can't…"

"Fae," The intimacy of the nickname and how it rolled of his tongue so easily gave her goose bumps. "We broke up a couple days ago."

Surprise coated her features. "You what?"

Fiyero nodded his head. "Yeah. Why else would Glinda lock her boyfriend in a closet with her incredibly beautiful-" Elphaba blushed. "-roommate?"

"She planned this?" Elphaba asked incredulously.

"Kind of. Are you okay?"

A small smile formed on her lips as she stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes. Fantastic."

Fiyero grinned broadly and brought his face to hers, capturing he lips once more.

When they pulled away, Elphaba laid her head on his chest and said, "You know, as much fun as it is kissing you, can we get out of this closet?"

Fiyero laughed. "Of course." He then proceeded to pull a key from his pocket and unlock the door. Elphaba's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You had a key this whole time and you never let us out?"

Fiyero ducked his head guiltily and quietly said, "If I had, I never would've gotten to kiss you."

Elphaba's gaze softened considerably and she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "True," She said before grabbing his lips with her own.

"Okay you guys, I think it's time for you to- OH MY GOODNESS!"

The two were suddenly ripped apart by a flurry of blonde and pink.

"Elphie are you okay? It looked like he was trying to suck your face off!" Glinda said, then she rounded on Fiyero. "And you! I told you that you could go out with her, not suck out her human life force!"

Fiyero looked as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now onto the next order of business. YAY!" Fiyero and Elphaba winced at her sudden screech. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" She swept the two into a group hug with surprising force for such a little body.

"Thanks Glin, I'm glad you're okay with it," Elphaba said into her friend's hair.

"Well Elphie, if I can't have him, you at least should." Glinda smiled at her best friend. "Now come on. After dinner, we have to pack for Shiz."

Elphaba smiled, anxious to see the school body's reaction to the party prince and the green freak as a couple.

* * *

**Alrighty, I've decide that the next chapter shall be the last in this series. It's sort of an epilogue, if you will.**

**Oh, did you know that Elphaba loves reviews? Yup. Almost as much as Fiyero. Let's all make her happy and click that button!**


	5. 5 Years and a Ring

**OH MY GOSH I'm so sorry for the uber long wait! Okay, so first my computer fried and then I got it working and wrote half of it, then got grounded for a week. But then I went to see IDINA MENZEL live in concert! I sat in the 7th row and was super close. OMG she is amazing! And funny :D But yeah, then I got back and wrote the rest of it and then got stuck. This chapter really kicked my butt.**

Anyways, nevermind with my boring life. (Except seeing Idina. That was EXCITING!) Here is the last chapter :)

* * *

**3**

Elphaba arrived at the Kiamo Ko castle early evening one day and knocked on the huge quoxwood door. The door swung open to reveal a blue eyed prince.

"Fae! I told you, you don't need to knock anymore. Just come on in."

"Sorry, I guess I just forgot," Elphaba replied with a smile on her face. Even after 5 years of being together, her stomach got little butterflies upon seeing Fiyero's smiling face. "Is Glinda here yet?"

He opened his mouth to respond when a high pitched screech reached their ears.

"Yes," Elphaba said, answering her own question.

Glinda ran into Elphaba with such force that it caused the green girl to stumble back slightly.

"Elphie! Oh Elphie, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" she asked happily.

"Glin, you saw me last week when you dragged me out to go shopping," Elphaba reminded her.

"But that was so long ago!" The blonde insisted, pulling away from their hug.

Elphaba laughed at this and walked over to Fiyero. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he said, smiling slightly before pecking her quickly on the lips. "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Glinda said smiling and linked her arms with each of theirs. "Where should we start? The dining room?"

"The bedrooms?"

"How about the living room?" Elphaba quipped.

The two looked at her knowingly and shared smiles. The living room would be a perfect place to reminisce about their lives at Shiz. When Fiyero first mentioned the idea of going to his castle to do remember their college lives instead of the actual university, Elphaba was a little doubtful. But upon thinking about it, she realized the trio had more fond memories in this castle than in the university that brought them all together. So she caved and called Glinda up and tell her about it, who, in turn, insisted Elphaba go shopping for something nice to wear in front of Fiyero.

The three friends walked into the living room and Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. Just looking around the room brought back so many memories from the 'campouts' they used to have, to throwing parties during which Elphaba would go to Fiyero's secret library and hide from. Subconsciously, she pulled away from Glinda and stood by the fire. A soft smile suddenly appeared on her face as she stared into the fire.

"Remember when Glinda made us play board games during that terrible storm?"

Glinda laughed at the memory. "Yeah, and you beat us at every one of them!"

Elphaba shrugged in response, the slight smile on her face ruining her attempts at nonchalance. "I guess I was just lucky."

"And she ended up locking us in this closet," Fiyero said, walking over to said closet door. The two laughed and followed him.

"You know, I never did properly thank you for that Glinda," Elphaba said, wrapping an arm around Fiyero. "If you hadn't done that, Fiyero and I never would've gotten together."

Glinda waved a hand in response. "Please, it was worth it, right?" Fiyero and Elphaba nodded. "Good!"

"Although now that I think about it, we could've left at any moment, couldn't we?" Elphaba said, looking suspiciously at Fiyero.

He ran the hand that wasn't wrapped around Elphaba through his hair. "Yes. Were you upset with me?"

Elphaba turned to face him fully, sliding her arms around his neck. "Of course not. Whether or not you knew it then, I loved you. I still do." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He replied. Suddenly, he pointed to the bottom of the closet door. "Hey, what's that?"

Elphaba's eyes were immediately drawn to a piece of green paper sticking out from the other side of the door. Curious, she kneeled down and picked it up. Carefully unfolding the sheet, Elphaba read the contents and look up suspiciously at Fiyero.

"What's it say?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

Elphaba raised her eyebrow at him, but repeated the strange note to her boyfriend. "It says, 'Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was choice. But falling in love with you was beyond my control.'" Her eyes looked questioningly at his as she asked, "Did you do this?"

"Hey, do you want to go down to our library?" Fiyero asked, ignoring her question.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed an inch, but she nodded. Holding onto his arm, she followed him up the staircase and to their secret library. Upon arriving, Elphaba automatically released her hold on Fiyero in favor of picking a book from one of the many crammed into the small space and sitting on the lone chair in the room. However, she paused when something green caught her eye. Looking up from her book, she saw another green piece of folded paper sitting on the small table beside her. After a moment's pause, she slowly put down her book and picked up the paper, unfolding it and glancing at Fiyero before reading what was on the paper _this _time. After scanning the paper, she stood abruptly and walked over to Fiyero, who was still perched in the door frame.

"Yero, is this from you?" She asked softly.

"What does that say?" He asked, trying to keep that knowing smile from creeping onto his face.

"'If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Only then would you realize how special you are to me.'"

"You know, there's this one place I've always wanted to show you. Come on." Fiyero grabbed her hand a led her out the library and towards the back door of the castle. Once outside, he pulled her along a trail to a large collection of tall ferns. Without a word, he slipped into them and left Elphaba standing there.

"Umm, Yero?" Elphaba hesitated. Suddenly an arm appeared and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her into the tangle of plants. After a moment of stumbling, she walked out of the ferns and right into Fiyero.

"Oops, sorry," She stammered, blushing at how he could still make her feel like a schoolgirl.

"Look," He said, pointing to the sight in front of him.

Following his gaze, she gasped in surprise. Before her was a private garden, many bushes overflowing with flowers. From what she could see, there were roses, tulips, daisies, forget-me-nots, daffodils, carnations, and many others she couldn't even name.

"Oh, these are so beautiful!" Elphaba exclaimed, walking forward to touch a rose.

"Yeah, beautiful," He murmured, his eyes never leaving her.

Not noticing this, Elphaba continued to walk around until she came across a bench with, yet another, green slip of paper sitting precariously on top of it. Instead of being wary, like she was with the other two, Elphaba was excited to see what was written on this one. Was it another sweet saying? Eagerly grabbing the paper, she opened the folded sheet. Reading it, her excited expression turned into one of confusion from the two words written in ink.

_Turn around._

She did so and saw the last thing she ever expected to see.

Fiyero.

On his knee.

With a ring.

Oh Oz.

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"Elphaba- my darling Fae. I can't really say that it was love at first sight, since I practically ran over you the first time I saw you," Elphaba laughed a strangled sob at this, the tears slowly making their way down her face. "But I can say that ever since that incident with the lion cub, I realized my true feelings for you. You changed me, whether you know it or not. You made me realize that I was more than just another party-boy and I love you for that. I don't exactly remember when I started to love you, but I know what it feels like now and I don't ever want to go back to how I was before I met you. So Fae, will you marry me?"

For once in her life, Elphaba was speechless. Her mind, which usually ran at a speed that even confused her teachers, drew a blank. Her sharp tongue was seeking words in which to respond to the love of her life. Finally, her mouth spewed the first word that came to mind.

"Yes."

A grin the size of the Emerald City appeared on his face as he slid the ring on to the fourth finger of her left hand and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. They parted, resting their foreheads against each other as breath returned to their lungs.

"So we're getting married," Fiyero said as if he were stating the weather. Elphaba laughed and Fiyero soon joined in.

"Yes," She replied, still smiling. "Yes we are." She leaned into him for another kiss before grabbing his hand and starting back toward the castle.

"Now who's telling Glinda?"

**3**

* * *

**I'd just like to take this time to thank everyone who read/reviewed/story alert/favorited this story. It meant the world to see those alerts in my inbox :D Thank You!**

**And for anyone who wants to see the engagment ring (since I didn't do it justice) I've got it on my page :)**


End file.
